


我不知道能说什么，关于战争还是爱情

by QiaoYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiaoYou/pseuds/QiaoYou
Summary: 纪实文学风格（参见《二手时间》等书目）二战东线非国设，女体有。人生第一篇作品，自认也是最完整，最好的一篇。以托里娅为主视角的平铺直叙。
Relationships: Female Lithuania/Female Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	我不知道能说什么，关于战争还是爱情

**我按下录音机时，她明显的，因为突如其来的“咔嗒”声而感到了一瞬不安，相较于周遭的环境，机械产品的跳动实在是过于突兀。**  
**有幸看到这一篇文字的读者，请你们想象一下：在维尔纽斯的近郊，在高楼尚未抢占天空的静谧林地，半个世纪的雾霭已经散去，而那些“自由的，民主的”喧闹也没有将其完全淹没——我认为对于一些隐秘而久远的记忆而言，这可能是它们距离大众最近的时刻……如果当事人愿意的话……再好不过的时机了。**  
**我知道随着红色帝国的崩解，会有越来越多的声音出现，也许西方人都眼巴巴地盼着看到实质的内容，他们有他们的期望。同样的，我也有我的执着：作为一名出生于战后美国，有着1/4犹太人血统，同时又是二代波兰移民的我，出于私心，任性地想要找到一些共鸣，一些关于迷茫和缄默不言的答案。**  
**这就是为什么我出现在托里娅·罗利纳提斯的客厅的原因。她今年已经七十多岁，在小楼的一层经营一家杂货店，有着近年来流行的牛仔裤，也有传统的伏特加和啤酒，空余的角落都用鲜花绿植填满了，野花一般常见的三色堇，多彩而生机勃勃。托里娅总是陷在这样的店面里，没有生意的时候她便眯起眼睛，仔仔细细地打理她的长辫子，粗粗的麻花辫总是会支棱出打卷的发丝，她便不厌其烦地将其捋顺。**  
**这样的一位老妇便是五十年前，在东线战场上声名赫赫的“荒原狼”——一名擅长夜袭、雪地作战的狙击尖兵。那双曾经助她歼灭81名敌人的双眼如今已不再澄澈，但也还没有完全干涩。**  
**她撑着额头，扭开脸说：**  
**“不好意思……我只是对这些机械的按钮扳机发出的声音有些敏感，那些烟囱乃至火车碾压铁轨的响声，你知道的……”**  
**我点点头，下意识用手去捂住录音机，说道：“我明白……我明白。很多士兵都会被这样的状况困扰一生。”**  
**她很快恢复了镇定，在讲述的过程中，我从这位老者的身上，再度依稀感受到了席卷过境的寒风。**

* * *

“荒原狼”？德国人，西方是如此称呼我的吗？我想他们一定不是在致敬那位著名作家……  
啊不，我并不是一个博览群书的人，年轻人会谈论很多东西，而我总是在听，我年轻的时候并不知道这些啊，后来战争结束了，德意志还有西方的一切都成了禁忌。  
我战争结束后来到立陶宛休养，事实上我的祖辈也正是立陶宛人，但我从小游走在俄罗斯广袤的土地上，从没觉得哪里有差别，也没有钱。战火纷飞的时候我还只是这样一个懵懂的……少女。不到二十，最大的梦想是去看一看莫斯科的样子。  
我生活在立陶宛的归属感……那是以后的事情了，很多事改变了我，慢慢我会说到。在一切的起点，我在幻想莫斯科的时候，突然村子里面的党员书记把大家召集起来，慷慨激昂地嘶吼：“邪恶的希特勒想要摘取莫斯科的红星——我们怎么能让他们得逞！年轻人们，是时候站出来保卫伟大的国家，消灭纳粹分子了！”  
这时我才知道，德国的师团长驱直入，直逼莫斯科，白俄罗斯、乌克兰，还有不久前加入的立陶宛等地都已经被敌人掌握在手中，那是1941年。  
年轻的小伙儿一批一批走了……姑娘们也不愿意干等着，很多十六七岁的花季少女，我十九岁已经觉得自己太老了。 **（她笑着摇摇头）** 总之大家都对战争没有什么概念，而我主要是想借此逃避集体农庄，在30年代我经历了很多分离……近乎孤身一人。我是个隐秘的“反动分子”，很小心地确保自己没有消失。 **（笑）**  
农庄负责人对于劳动力流失很不满，在已经很不好的状态下。他们的想法其实是有道理的。  
不过上面对于女战士的需求也许确实紧迫，我很快和几个同乡一起去报了到，剪去麻花辫，被送到训练所，一个军官对着我们品头论足，最后上下打量我半天问道：“眼睛怎么样？”“能看清50米以外麦田里的麻雀！”“严肃一点！谢尔盖上尉，给我把她训成狙击手！”

* * *

  
**“所以这就是你成为东线枪手的过程？”我例行询问着，而她摩挲着自己的发辫，微喘着休息。**

**啊差不多吧……和我一起来的姑娘里，有一对姐妹和我关系还不错，大一点的叫冬妮娅，妹妹则是板着脸的娜塔莉亚，她们学的是救护…我们很快就分开了，但是她们后来给过我帮助。战后她们也没有留在俄罗斯，也许在乌克兰？我们很久没有联系了。**  
**我是一个人踏上了满目疮痍的大地，缓慢而坚定地向西推进着，那些战争与荣耀我一个字也不想提，当你发现身边的男性战友早已被霜雪同化，和狙击枪凝固在一处时，你就会想为什么大家都要彼此折磨，那些德国人比我们更绝望，条顿骑士和腓特烈再不能鼓舞他们向前。**  
**后来我带走了并上交了他的身份牌，莱维斯·加兰特，除此以外关于他我一概不知。**  
**我甚至觉得自己有些麻木了……难得的夏日阳光穿过林间斑驳而下，我却再也无法兴奋起来，我融不进那些军士们里面去，看着广袤的土地甚至失去了跑马的欲望，我一度想过自杀……后来我发现治疗方法很简单：让自己直面更加残酷的事情，在恐惧和焦虑中没有抑郁的容身之所，但它们都阴魂不散……**

**她近乎嗫嚅哽咽了，我预感到她即将说出最为挣扎的经历。也许她没做错什么，也许她根本无能为力。**

* * *

1943年我们开始了反攻，期间我一直在北部战线上，在西部方面军服役。后半年我们陷入了斯摩棱斯克战役的泥淖，从秋日打到寒冬，从坦克手打到游击队，打到我们这一支部队换了无数上级，战线都僵持着。  
又一次更换隶属不久以后的11月初，某个寒风呼啸的夜晚我蜷缩在壕沟里休息，突然听到连队骚动起来。深夜霜露繁重，整个人有些恍惚，因为我们这几天一直高度警戒着，白俄罗斯到立陶宛的通路覆盖着密林和泥淖，战线推进太困难，我们步兵简直是在爬了！赌上姓名和敌人捉迷藏，狙击手要学着做野人……我平均每天睡上3小时，军服和土地近乎冻在一起，而侦查变得尤为重要，谁知道斑驳光影下晃动的会不会是敌人刺刀的反光？他们匆匆回来，告诉我们哪里适合狙击，然后我就到树上或者哪其他地方去……一旦迷了路，那么一个纵队就算是完了。  
我从浅眠中惊醒，月光淡淡的发灰，有一会儿我只能看见身边挣扎起身的同僚轮廓，影影绰绰的，眼眸中映着微光。那忠诚的朋友，沉重无价的莫辛纳甘仍然深埋在我的怀中。政委已经在催了，他踏到那些没有开始蠕动的人身旁拍着手，手脚并用，嘴里也斥着：“起来，起来！紧急集合！”我脑中的弦倏地拉紧，翻身跳起，零星的火苗腾了起来。政委还在扒拉着找人：“步兵团的侦察兵呢？还有狙击手和通信兵，马上去找你们各自的长官！给我保持最清醒的状态！”我踉踉跄跄地起身，身侧有很多人，大家抱着自己的武器喘粗气，一片雾蒙蒙的白烟，但没有人说话。  
我们被赶到大营前的空地上，指挥处不像我们的壕沟，这里是有光的，我到此时也不知道出了什么事，狙击手良好的视力让我得以捕捉到一丝混乱：已经有医疗兵进进出出，喊着“水和绷带！”传令官脚下生风。空地边缘有几个陌生的人员聚成一团，悄声交谈着。我数着自己的心跳，僵立在原地。别是重要人员出事了吧……德国人？还是什么？  
“你，到里面去！”我循声望去，几个士官瞪着我，亦步亦趋地把我赶进指挥处，紧接着那几个衣衫破烂的陌生人也进来了，围到一个棕发年轻人身侧，我看到他们都配着枪！那个年轻人正在和我们的师长团长们说着什么。他的头发及肩因为板结显得硬邦邦的，整个人看上去，有着不逊于我们这些士兵的憔悴，缩在一件红军的长大衣里，神色却认真焦急。我听不出他在说的语言，恐怕那些大人物们也没有！因为他把双手伸出来开始比划，还寻了执笔画起了什么，我意识到那可能是情报！

* * *

**“你们遇到的莫非是游击队？”我完全被吸引了，迫切希望得知事件全貌，在东欧德占区会有一些犹太人加入抵抗组织，偶尔也有当地百姓帮助，虽然真的很少。**  
**“是的，大名鼎鼎的联合游击队组织，9月他们在维尔纽斯起义失败后转入森林作战，穿过德占区到我们营地上，也是伤痕累累……”**  
**她继续开始讲述，一抹宽慰的无奈出现在眉目间：**

* * *

肢体语言很有效，年轻人似乎已经在和长官们做进一步交涉，身侧那几个人都向后退去，仍保持着戒备状态。我身边站着最精锐的侦察兵机枪手等，还有各小队的领导者，纷纷也静默着对峙。那几个人中好些看不清面容特征，唯一特别的人竟然还是金发碧眼！他架着一副眼镜，沉思的表情，站在靠后的地方冷眼旁观这剑拔弩张。然后他转过头凝视我，示意我往旁边走走，要和我交谈。  
他走近后，我发现这也是个年轻人，而且不带有枪杆子的肃杀气。他可能在城市中做个文职，即使在战时也散发精英气场。总之他开口了，用的是居然是标准俄语，比我的口音还要少，令我大吃一惊：  
“别紧张，我们都是自己人，你们很快就能推进战线了。”他扶着眼镜说，“我是爱德华·冯·芬克，战前在维尔纽斯大学进修，语言是我的爱好。那名男子，就连比带划的那位是我朋友托里斯。我们自从帮过一次犹太人后就脱不开身了。”  
我想，当时我一定是震惊极了，帮到这个地步的非犹太人太罕见了。他又悄声同我聊起来，嘴角似笑非笑，“托里斯是个事无巨细的家伙，非要讲的一清二楚。你们当中就没人会立陶宛语吗？”我不得不低下头去，老实说，我祖上虽是立陶宛人，但我完全只会俄语了……  
“你不能做翻译吗？”我看着仍在争论不休的人群，托里斯每过一会儿就要弓身咳嗽一阵，面色带着点儿潮红，状态并不好。  
“苏联人除了自己以外，什么都不信，我有几分日耳曼血统，足够被怀疑成间谍。”他耸耸肩，指着自己头发有意无意地挑起眉梢。我对此保持了沉默，他也不再自找没趣——毕竟他现在说的可都是俄语了。  
当天晚上我们被叫过来的组织了一场小规模的突袭，一些游击队的残部还在附近，德国人也跟着追过来，那是彻彻底底的遭遇战。侦察兵们不知去向，枪声仿佛从四面八方传来，马匹的哀嚎声回荡在林间，只剩下散落一地的皑皑白雪。我尽力让自己消失在自然之中，开一枪换一个地方，体温融化积雪，水又凝结成冰……不久后我就再也无力行动了，跪在几块大石之后，倚着一颗分成两部分生长的树，听见粗重的德语声音越来越近，越来越近……他们佩着手电，铁十字反射寒光，有着一，二，足足六个人！  
我把近乎无知觉的手搭上扳机，瞄准镜中我能看清小队长脸上的胎记，只要我努力移动手指他就会倒下，而剩下五个人马上就会发现我将我杀死……我的心脏又猛然收缩，一股热血涌遍全身，手指又有了知觉，我近乎是……欣喜若狂……

“砰——！”  
“在那边！”

那不是我。一个军服凌乱的德国人猛然闯入瞄准镜头，他的枪已然报废，狼狈不堪地嚷着“在那边！”，招呼同伴往林地深处支援，钢盔已经不知所踪，金发散乱——那竟然是爱德华！  
只一瞬他就消失了，那一队士兵跟着跑进了树林深处，而我则近乎瘫倒，大口喘气呼吸着，全身一阵阵麻木刺痛以至于差点把狙击枪脱手……  
不知过了多久，这场混乱的战斗逐渐平息了，我找到了第二分队正跟着往回走，突然间大家都抄起家伙大喊：“德国人！”“解除你的武装，手举起来！”有人出于恫吓目的还向他脚边开了一枪，他大叫一声向后跳去，又有几只枪管对准了他。  
“放下枪同志们！”我连忙冲上前去按下领头人的枪口。  
“罗利纳提斯下士！你在做……”“那是我们的游击战士！”我就走过去拽起他，推到大家面前，爱德华出了一身的汗，眼镜也不见了。他只好清清嗓子换上俄语：“同志们……学点语言和技术是保命的好办法啊……”  
所有人都呆滞了。您说这能作什么反应呢？我们这时才对游击队的处境有了概念啊。

托里斯在一周之后就加入了前线战斗，臂上还打着绷带，他做了我的观察员，可我已经适应了单兵作战。几场下来我们毫无默契，也没有交流，常常是他刚发现敌人踪迹，我的子弹就已经送进了他们的胸膛，不管是谁……

我皱起了眉头，托里娅无疑是精锐的狙击战士，但她真的甘心做了战争中的机器吗？  
她不为了斯大林，似乎也没有特别喜爱俄罗斯，她在荒原上游荡……

开战至今已经有两年多，心软的都死了，我们不能后退，能时刻爆发出困兽的怒吼。  
他对我表示过一些……不解。我现在明白了…往后的日子里我一直发自内心的感谢这位名字与我相似的同袍，他令我明白世界上还有历史和文学，还有必要的待人接物…

* * *

**“恕我冒昧，但您看上去不像……不像缺少教育的人……”我匆匆打断又转而噤声，这种想当然的话太蠢了！**  
**她的脸上出现了一刹那的迷茫，像是坠入回忆的峡谷，迷雾重重。不知为何我在这老者面前总是失去职业记者的水准，像个孩子一样想说就说，却又总是思量自己的遣词造句…**  
**托里娅接受了我的致歉，从厨房里端出一盘饼干招呼我品尝，咖啡的香气笼罩着我们，香甜的苦涩……**

* * *

白天我们依旧没有交流，因为谁也听不懂对方说什么，晚上回到营地爱德华偶尔能充当翻译官。通常这种交流人员众多，冬天的白俄罗斯太冷了，物资又不足，前线的战士们有时一口酒也喝不到，都被层层分完了……大家就缩在简陋的驻扎点谈天扯地，好看的女孩家里的妈妈战争结束后的计划……轮流说了一遍又一遍，没人愿意再开口了，而我这个少有的女人一首歌也唱不好，哈，他们的苦闷可想而知了。 **（无奈地干笑出声）**  
爱德华和托里斯一来，就要被这些憋坏了的话匣子们轰炸的，他们先是好奇地问起游击队，又不解地问为什么他们要帮犹太人，最后严肃地问起立陶宛的政治来，拍着胸脯说“红军解放了立陶宛你们就彻彻底底有好日子了”……诸如此类。  
我不想听这些，但一般我插不上话。  
有的时候我们能拥有一堆篝火，我看到爱德华带着公事公办的微笑翻译那些千篇一律的问题，托里斯蹙着眉思考以后再把那些话重复一遍又一遍，悲哀地说起犹太人的悲惨境况：“那些住在隔都里面的人，和幕天席地又有什么区别呢？他们身处的环境恶劣至极啊，但他们却又无比珍惜——总要好过进到集中营里面去吧，年轻人甚至在里面悄悄上学呢……”跃动的火焰并不能令他的神情愉快一丝一毫，笑的时候也在被烦恼挟裹着，这就是他给我留下的印象，一个沉思的侧面。于是人员散去后我叫住他们：“哎不好意思，能再说说那些犹太人吗？他们要进到哪里？”我对集中营还没有概念，因此仅仅是只言片语就足够令我心惊胆战，那些游击队看到的长队伍、听到的隆隆作响的列车、偶然闻见的焦糊烂臭……！游击队都只能推断一点点，盟军对这种事则是毫不知情！我的胃开始一阵阵痉挛，冷汗直冒，有一会儿我感觉自己在发烧，汗毛一根根立起，还有那些我狙杀过的人，扣动扳机后他们飞溅的血液和挣扎的神色，全都一股脑地回来找我了——我以为经过一年作战我早已不会再像开初那样恐惧……但是…但是我感觉这是不一样的，对自我的怀疑厌恶突如其来，我担忧自己的麻木不仁！  
他们俩也慌了，爱德华递给我水，托里斯给我道歉还替我调整了狙击步枪，但我的心还是不可挽回地沉重下去，一层阴影缠上了我，让我总是莫名其妙地操心着远方，不仅是犹太人，还有纵深战线上的友军，以及默默无闻的百姓们。比方说打退一次敌人的进攻，我却想着他们回去更要气急败坏地压榨占领区的人了，诸如此类。  
托里斯对此终归也是不安的，于是他后来说起更多立陶宛的风土人情来：  
“立陶宛虽然小，但是却很伟大——即使很少有人将其夸耀，反而是波兰的浪漫诗人有着这样一份胸怀啊。”

 **“……那儿既无壁垒也无栅栏挡住去路，**  
**跨过地界也认不出是别人的田畴。**  
**猎人在立陶宛犹如船在海上漂流，**  
**有辽阔的空间条条道路任你遨游！**  
**或者像一位术士，他跟大地交谈，**  
**彼此窃窃私语，城里人却听不见……”**  
  
我们说起过维尔纽斯的传说，有关狼嚎和祭司占卜，我其实已经被那些故事吸引了，却依然忍不住发笑：“为什么非要是狼嚎才是吉兆不可？”  
托里斯叹了口气说：“也许是后人牵强附会的，谁知道呢？明道加斯一出名，那些故事都纷至杳来。”  
“明道加斯是谁？”  
“立陶宛的建国者，因在对待宗教和亲属贵族上的反复无常而显得十分独特。那些教授们都说他在13世纪就埋下了立陶宛内部不和的种子……”  
又来了，我一直反感这种过分追根溯源的说法，老是让我想起希特勒的种族论调，于是我直接说道：“这也太久了，怎么能把几百年来的事都归到一个人身上？”  
“总要有个说法啊，找到某种根据才能令某种看法更可信，即使是纳粹说他们在为500年前的坦能堡之战报仇，依旧会有人认同。”爱德华插了一嘴。  
于是我们聊起了历史，我进而得知曾经有两个国家携手前行，今天看来弱小的他们曾经竟然也算一方霸主。  
“波兰……波兰人不都是犹太人，犹太人不过是扩张的借口，假如希特勒真的令民众相信东欧的人都低贱如尘土，那么我们在他们的眼里也不过是草芥劣马。”  
托里斯说这话的时候没有看任何人，他总是望着远方大地与天幕的交界。我们身前的大地上层层白雪，天上的群星闪烁不定，都显得扑朔迷离。但是所有人都知道，积雪化开这里将长出新芽，会有马儿奔驰……因而我们更加恼怒。  
“无耻至极！”我啐到，大家也都随声附和着：“去他的劣马！”  
多么有意思啊……我们匍匐在地上前行，内心却依旧高傲如斯。您看，在宏大的战争中，我们这些小人物饱经风霜，却依旧不觉得自己和战友应该被划入“卑微似尘土”的行列里去，战争岁月的情谊总是特别的……

这样的日子其实很少，更多的时候大家都一言不发守着夜，寒冷之下没人愿意白白丧失自己的体能，我们依然被阻隔在斯摩棱斯克之外。上头也很不满...认为这是自己打了自己的脸，于是他们决定调整战略，1944年注定不平凡。  
在12月末，部队里开始传出一些小道消息，一开始是同排的战友羡慕的眼神，有几个主动把稀少的酒精分给我，后来连队上其他几个女狙击手纷纷找到我说：“你知道吗？据说上头要逐渐撤回我们这些女战士了！”“据说有的整排都是女狙击手的，已经开始抗议了...”我感到荒谬至极，这种时候撤下有生力量？我们连白俄罗斯和乌克兰都没有收回，还没到完全顺风的时候。而且...我本能地惧怕下战场了...在营地里我们亲如兄弟，但回到家乡我很快会变成“独身一人的外来者”，是“跑到战场上的假小子”，会被斥责为什么不好好地循规蹈矩度过女人的一生。我一定会挣扎至极，何况我现在知道了这个世界真正的残酷，那些寄生扎根在丛林深处和荒郊野外的屠宰场，人们今天同情他们，没准儿明天就会觉得他们罪有应得...都是瞬间的事情啊...  
啊我有点偏题了...那是再往后的认知......当时我已经在前线一年，从没想过能回家去...我觉得女狙击手会一直打到柏林，但这不是不可能，我曾经有很多女性同僚，单独的一个班，单独的掩蔽部，大家都是狙击手，四散到大地上去彼此呼应，但随着战争开展.....就在9月末我又失去了一位搭档，新兵迟迟不来。  
我愁闷地和托里斯爱德华说：“我要被强行退役了。”他们就那么看着我，托里斯张了张嘴，最后只说了句：“我们永远记得你是一名出色的狙击手。”  
我一个激灵：对啊，我们难道不是出色的狙击手吗？我们逼停过那么多德国坦克，有着2000人的基数啊！第二天我领着几个战友直接找到营长，营长叫伊利亚·布拉金斯基，经常显得苛刻还有点...他的眼睛总是通红，显得神色狰狞，不知道是累的或者什么情况。总之当他又像往常一样眯起眼睛“瞄准”我们时，身边人的气势突然都弱了下去...但我还是站出来敬礼，说：“大尉同志，我们想求证关于上级要撤回女战士的消息是否属实！”他看着我恶劣地笑了：“罗利纳提斯下士，你的腿为什么发抖？”我攥紧拳头，一字一顿地让自己显得更坚定：“大尉同志，我们想得知自己的调动情况！”身后那几个女友也站出来啦...我想那个场面应该蛮盛大的...

我们没有被调到后方，1944年的第一天，师团就收到消息要我们南下至戈梅利——新攻克的一座白俄罗斯城市，编到第69军那里去。游击队员是不和我们走的，他们的情报对北部战线意义重大。  
开拔的前一天晚上我们得到了足够的休息时间，隐蔽处的小篝火又燃起来了，映照着我们的脸庞，我在一片寂静中说：“我会背那些诗歌了，用俄语。”士兵们都笑了，我就磕磕绊绊地背起那几句来，爱德华一直在说后悔没有翻译得更优美押韵一些，托里斯依旧留下沉思的侧面...他说了那么多自己的，我曾经的家乡，他个人我却丝毫不明白啊，我遗憾地想着：往南调去，立陶宛注定要与我错过了。

* * *

**“但您最终选择回到了立陶宛，不是吗？”**  
**“那不完全是因为游击队，是因为雅金卡......”**  
**“谁是雅金卡？”**  
**“一个......把我同战争，同这片土地紧密相连的...魂灵。每天晚上在我的梦境里呢喃，我下意识地在很多人身上寻找过她......”**  
**她的语调渐渐低沉下去，我注视着她的眼睛没来由地打了个哆嗦，那个女孩明显已经死去多年......**

* * *

我们辗转南下，复命时已经是4月17日，河流都解冻了，又到了狙击手最难熬的时节，到处是泥泞和冰水，但我们好歹终于见到了城镇。现在我身处一个庞大的军事集团了，威名赫赫的白俄罗斯第一方面军，今年我们定是要收复东欧平原的，所有的军队在边境上排成一长串，只等一声令下一起往前冲。德国人没有那么多人，他们只能集火，在布列斯特要塞我们要硬碰硬地赌上一场。  
我被调剂到第920步枪团，和新搭档抓紧一切时间培养默契——我们要解放城市，狙击手要学会新的隐蔽方式，也要学着用SVT-40和普通步枪充当步兵里的精准射手，学习冲锋陷阵和火力配合。我第一次见到她以为她是个男子，她和那帮男人们嬉笑怒骂，比我还要自然几分，我当时已经觉得自己不是传统意义的“女性”了。她的名字是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，带着匈牙利口音，俨然又是一个与自己政府背道而驰的少数者，现在她站到我身边了。  
“不打算介绍一下你自己吗，这位新同志？”她伸出了右手却这么说到。我只好主动握上去，再附赠一个军礼：“同志您好我是从第9...”  
“别扯没用的，名字和军衔。”“呃...托利娅·罗利纳提斯下士。”“伊丽莎白·海德薇莉中士，你要叫我长官！”  
“啊？”我踟蹰了一下，暗自觉得倒霉，皱着眉头老老实实说，“是的...海德莉薇长...”  
“喂...你就真的叫了啊！”突然她大笑起来，搂过我的肩膀用手大力拍我的后背，“我和指挥员吵架时都从来不加这些，靠实力交流，懂吧？”  
“是的......麻烦您放开一下先...”我勉勉强强附和着，不知道该说她称呼太随意还是震惊于她还和指挥员吵过架......我觉得她可以轻松把我揍翻在地。

她当然没揍过我。白俄罗斯战争在6月就打响了，我们得到进攻消息则是一个月后，69集团军所在的突击左翼向着波兰的卢布林冲去，两方的坦克一马当先，步兵紧随其后，我们的骑兵甚至也发起了冲锋！  
21日我们接近了第一座波兰城市海乌姆，巷战爆发时狙击手部署的位置越高越好，我们盯上了城中心的教堂，一辆坦克为我们开道，突然车长向后栽倒下来，坦克也不动了。“敌方的狙击手——大家散开！”伊丽莎白高呼着往侧边闪去。  
我俩先是借助动弹不得的坦克隐蔽，一抹德国军服从我的视线角落闪过，我连忙爬上坦克履带翻进侧边二楼窗户，“上来伊丽莎白！他往三点方向跑了！”她迅速也撑着翻进来，这是一所学校的回廊...直来直去不可能让我们往三点方向追击。好在这所学校自带一所小教堂，钟楼看上去足够两个人埋伏，苏军正从大门攻进来，给我们清了场，我们得以隐蔽到钟楼，我喘着粗气说：   
“我们不能去大教堂，那周围一片空地，埋伏的都是敌人，步枪军就是活靶子！”  
“那就给我们的坦克手开路！”她甩下军帽架起枪把，“有敌人攻过来了，正门，11点。”几队德国人外加坦克出现在视野里，我也架起了枪，端掉了那些威风的坦克手。“托里娅，我们得走了！”伊丽莎白猛地按下我的脑袋，我们在枪声中冲出钟楼向着防御工事跑。楼外已经打成一团，一个德国人从右侧死角中冲出，没有子弹的他果断上了刺刀近战！  
那个人的眼睛的的确确是猩红了...头发比金色还要浅，泛着银色的灰，怪异的恐怖。伊丽莎白右手拧上劲把我向前推去，左手抡起步枪向上生生挑住明晃晃的白刃，整个人扑上去压过那个德国人。那个人明显被吓了一大跳，以至于被伊丽莎白拽着向右扔去，她爬起来继续跑，可又有几个人眼看要冲过来了！我翻进防御工事，有人递给我一颗手榴弹：“扔吧，狙击手！你们的准星那么好！”  
“跑，伊丽莎白！”我什么也没法想了，拉开保险栓奋力一扔，伊莉莎白在最后关头近乎栽进工事里，身后浓烟四起......

* * *

**我被这详细的叙述震到无法言语...其他的采访对象很少能把作战经过说的如此细致，她也惊讶于自己的话语.....**  
**“那个德国人，白色恐怖的那个，怎么样了？”我开了个不高明的玩笑，尴尬地抚摸着笔记本的粉色外皮。**

* * *

我不知道...我们直接从防御工事后面的通路里走的，没人提起那场白刃近战...远距离击杀和肉搏到底是有差距的，精准射击造成的伤口和炸弹炸出的也不一样，我们当时都处于应激之后发懵的状态，其实都是怕的吧......伊丽莎白看着强硬无比，实际上作战时间并不算很久，她也是会迷茫脆弱的普通人啊......  
之后的第二天我们攻克了海乌姆，只有短暂的休整就要继续进攻卢布林。我们排近乎打没了，是连长带着我们走在大街上，寻了一处空房子破开了门，对我俩说：“海德薇莉中士和罗利纳提斯下士！你们有一个小时的时间在这一家整肃仪容！”我走进去看到屋子里有着长期无人打理的杂乱，衣柜的门没有合上，里面有我经年未见的长裙。  
“这是.....犹太人的家？”我透过灰尘望着伊丽莎白犹犹豫豫地问，光线晦暗，整个屋子笼罩在莫大的阴影中。  
我心下有一个迷迷糊糊的预感，觉得自己离托里斯描绘的猜想不远了......我将亲眼见证1944年的阴霾。

之后的几天战斗仍然继续，作为突击方狙击手大多只能当精准射手用，太浪费了。波兰的大平原一望无边，牧草正蓬勃生长，大军渐次过境。先是步兵一番冲锋，我和伊丽莎白他们分开了，在某次转移的时候。我想这种状态就是所谓的散兵游勇吧。坦克军团已经奔赴卢布林城，我只需跟上队伍。就这样，我艰难前进了几公里，在卢布林郊区的荒野上，突兀地竖起了一座烟囱，还有密密麻麻的铁丝网。围起的区域里已经可以看到我们的人，于是我闯进去，没人认出我是女子。  
我们冲至大广场上，那里空旷的吓人，寸草不生，我到时已经几乎没有德国人的影子。坦克的炮口就象征性的开过几下，残垣断壁上依稀辨出“马伊达内克”的标牌。这里的设备异常齐全，像是那种集体操作的大工厂，您能想象，这样一座庞大的设施空空荡荡，就连灯光也照不进最尽头角落的样子吗？  
我们不知道误入了一个怎样的地方，会是陷阱吗？不详的预感随着我们的深入愈发膨胀……一座破烂的屋子里传出了人声，大家把子弹上了膛，几个小队长走上前去。突然有嘶哑怪异的声音传来，有人在扯着嗓子喊磕磕绊绊的俄语：“谁……？苏联？”  
“苏联红军近卫第8集团军！”  
“他们不是纳粹！”  
我心下一惊：我已然跑出了这么远！我的部队不在此处，我本不应出现在这里，我身边甚至没有女性同僚。但现在已经来不及了：下一刻那屋子骚动起来，就像无数骨架从地上支撑起自己的躯干。一声凄厉的尖叫刺来，从破屋中挤出一个骨瘦如柴的野人！他几近看不出肤色，头发一块儿一块儿的，露出底下脏污的头皮。条纹服饰看上去像是一块烂布，勉强裹住其下的皮相，那四肢恐怕只能用英寸来计算。然后是第二个，第三个……！波兰语，匈牙利语混着俄语向我们奔涌而来，将我们湮没在虚无中……  
“解放了——我们活着！”  
我只能听见这一句，潮水一般窒息的盖过一切。囚徒们脸上一道一道的，是泪水冲下的痕。在这样的狂热中，我竟还依稀分辨出几句回响：“到……里去！女人们在那里……杀了那些……”我听见脑中轰的一下，挤出人群后拔腿就跑，身后的男人们开始咒骂。他们连女人上战场都会感到挣扎，何况是受尽折磨的女囚呢？  
女人们已经冲出了枷锁，看到我却又立刻本能地退却，但有一个小姑娘扑上来，颤抖地重复着什么……然后人群开始沸腾，大家相拥而泣，年长的女性抚摸着我的脸哽咽……

* * *

**“她说了什么？”**  
**“后来我听一个会俄语的人说的。我当时看上去像是一个凶神恶煞的男子，但小姑娘不知为何断定我一定是女性，她一直在说，‘姐姐我饿’……女人们更悲怆了，有人跪在地上甚至要亲吻我的脚……”**

* * *

不不，我怎么可能让他们那么做呢……紧急医疗账已经在搭建，我忐忑不安地走入他们的“住所”，老天，污水横流的破烂木板尽处还蜷缩着一个身影！她似是没了气力，匍匐在肮脏的角落对我咧开嘴笑了，微弱的光线照亮她的面色，惨白如纸！寒意自下而上直袭全身，老鼠吱哇乱叫的声音堪比小刀。我冲过去，脚底一路上传出蟑螂爆裂的巨响。她干枯的短发坚硬如铁，面颊下陷双眼凸出，仍断断续续的说着：“Cześć……”，伸出右手来够我，而她压在身下的左臂已经大半发黑了啊！  
终于我“扑通”一声跪到了地上，长久的阴霾爆散，她还在尽力笑，我也想扬起嘴角，泪却大滴大滴地滚落…

我缓慢抬起手去触摸她的指节，棱角分明的刺痛。我们指尖相抵，用指腹摩梭彼此的肌肤，我的手上覆盖成茧，她的纹理干燥皲裂，在伤痕累累的彼此身上我们感知到了自己的存在……我们又理解了何为钻心之痛，痛到眼前模糊。她猛然发力扣住我的手，沉重的战栗，像溺水的人一样大口喘息，那双失了焦的眼眸中终于浮现了泪水，很快便满溢而出。  
雅金卡纤长的眼睫抖动濡湿，她就那样咧着嘴哭出声来，哭花了脸，不停抽着鼻子大声嘶吼着他国的语言。我真怕她就这么哭背过气去……就在我的眼前！我不能去想……我强迫自己去听她无序的怒吼，抽泣声都与她趋同，我想我知道她在发泄什么，这是耗尽全身力气的劫后余生……  
“太晚了！为什么你也要来？那些男人都死了吗？为什么！”她肯定是在质问着这样的话语，全身都在打颤，脊背扭曲耸动发出关节的喀啦声，仿佛是一部锈蚀的机器，僵硬着执行某些初级的动作……一点点挣扎拼凑。  
人的本能竟会表现得如此可怖，那些党卫军的畜生！

* * *

**“她便是……雅金卡？”我下意识攥紧钢笔，有一种想要抓住什么报紧的欲望。小屋子此时冷得令人发指……**  
**托里娅捂住脸，哭腔明显得无法继续讲述，这段采访大概终止了20分钟……我深深地后悔自己要求别人揭开伤疤的举动，但事已至此，我没有不坚持听完的理由……**

* * *

我的视野闪烁着刺目的黑，双腿趋于麻木，但雅金卡一直扣着我的手，我挣脱不得…我怎么能甩开她呢？我只好像这样起身，把一条腿搭到侧面的床板上，整个人往左边斜过去，把她的头部轻轻地向左带。她的头发散开几绺，发根处顽强地保持着一丝金色的痕迹，与熹微日光相呼应，一颤一颤的。  
她倚在我的大腿上喘息，那根压在身下的手臂暴露在空气里，小臂完完全全坏死了，皮肉撕裂，流着脓汁，肿得有大臂的两倍粗！她完好的手臂胡乱挥着，我一点儿劲儿也不敢使，那实在太细了……  
“你不许看，听到了吗？你不要看那个手！”  
我心下一团乱麻，她一直在动，这叫我怎么带她出去呢？但我说话她也不懂……就这么僵持着，后来又有几个人进来了，其中有些是原先的女囚，帮我将雅金卡完全横侧过来，我把双手伸过她的身子抱起她，简直轻的像纸……  
我抱着她走到阳光下，那一瞬她的眼眸简直是有光华在流转啊，那就是碧草从田野中催生而出时蓬勃的色彩，新芽在随风起舞，浪潮一般的色彩变化，仅仅那么一瞬，到现在也能唤起我血液的激荡——这样的惊艳出现在奄奄一息的少女身上时，你的心尖都仿佛在细线上收缩一般。下一刻她就别过脸去，细弱的手臂虚掩着脸庞，阳光既带来了生命力，却也施加了更多阻碍，她细微地哼哼着，再没看向过我的脸，也不再挣扎了，我提心吊胆却不知道要怎么办才好...一个高个男子走过来，作势要替我接下雅金卡，嘴上说着：“她死了吗？死了的放去东边，还活着就往北走。”我觉得他八成已经认为雅金卡是个死人了，他甚至默默画了个十字。  
雅金卡就是在这时又弹起来的，发出含混不清的声音，手臂上下晃动，把我们都吓了一大跳，我差点松了手...男人反应过来复又凑过来说：“她的生命真是像草甸一样！我来送她去医治，你去休息吧。”我下意识应了一声，雅金卡于是蠕动的更剧烈了，甚至要上脚踢我！  
男人愣在原地进退两难，我实在是羞得没法子，只能俯下身凑近雅金卡的耳朵飞快地说：“你再动就要掉下去了！我没那么多力气！”不管雅金卡究竟听没听懂又是什么反应，我继而瞟了一眼那个人的肩章低头说：“非常感谢您上士同志！但我想...我还是自己来吧，您可以去继续检查这座营地了。”尽我最大的限度摆了个鞠躬的动作然后转身就走了，我甚至都没怎么看他的神色......欣慰的是雅金卡终于又平静了，唉，她的怕生也是.....不过羞耻心人皆有之不是吗...?  
到了医疗处，几个医生拥上来招呼不停，和我说着：“她的胳膊……哎呀……要截肢才行啊！”“你，快走吧，别堵着了，要上手术了！”他们又匆匆要赶我走。  
雅金卡已经没有伸手挽留的力气，却仍用她那透绿的眼神试图同我交流，我此时才发觉自己一直在无意识皱眉头。但除此以外，我要用什么神色回应她的呼唤呢？她厌恶我的同情和有所保留。每当我陷入沉思，她必要不耐烦地打断我：  
“雅金卡。”  
“什么？”我一时没反应过来这是她的名字，她状似很不满地挑挑眉。  
“雅.金.卡。”一字一顿地，微弱而清晰。  
“那……托里娅。”  
“托里娅。”  
她侧着脑袋小幅度地点点头，医生们无声催促着我，我必须要走了。长期和自己单位失联会被记作死亡，或是逃兵……  
我只能祈祷新长官不要像伊利亚·布拉金斯基一样热衷于小题大做。  
雅金卡，雅金卡……我其后反复咀嚼着这个名字，心头如潮水般翻卷，漾出维斯瓦河上的涟漪。我方知犯了战场上分神的禁忌。炮兵联队的集火往往有无差别的效果。简直是震撼入心的冲击，伏倒在地的一时间，几梭子弹也在乍响的轰鸣中穿透了我的身躯。我摔在地上，失去了意识。

* * *

“ **您在这次负伤后便没有上前线吧？”我假装不经意的问，脑海里尽力模拟还原战斗的场景，但丝毫没有概念：我从没想过炮弹在耳畔炸裂的样子，骑士的冲锋都要更有画面感。也许到了战场上，我就会完全呆滞或者慌乱无措，战争太拼反应速度了……**  
**而托里娅只是点头，她不再同我多花功夫，应是要快点把这漫长的故事讲完……她究竟受伤与否都已不再重要……**

* * *

我醒来的时候恍惚了好一阵，感知回归是个缓慢而痛苦的过程，而一开始钝痛的感觉都那么不真切......我到底是负伤了，左半边身子毫无知觉可言，那个人第一枪擦伤我的左腿，第二枪正中我的左肩，而这以后自己人的那一发炮弹才更要为我的重伤负责：我到现在都时常听到尖锐耳鸣，就像有人拿针不停扎你的耳朵，当时我以为自己从此就要聋了...雅金卡之后为此突然发了顿火，指着我的身子说：“你内脏完好无损都是上帝保佑，你居然还在担心耳朵？我都已经不在乎自己的左臂了！”她骂起来常常把自己气笑..就是紧锁眉头但嘴角要平着撇开的那种，牙齿会咬住下唇，看上去就像担心得要死但是勉力忍着，她一做就显得无比正常且有着压迫感，你也找不出什么话反驳了。  
没错...雅金卡和我的第二次相遇就是在野战医院里，这下我们两个不用纠结对方会不会看到自己的狼狈样子了，因为我们之间只隔了一张病床......醒来后我借着护士给我喂水的机会打量四周，最近的一张床上躺着一个昏迷不醒的男人，除了绷带我看不到他的脸。视线继续向前，下一张床上赫然沉睡着一抹条纹布笼罩的身影，金色的头发不再打结肮脏，蓬松地轻覆住少女的额头，垂下平滑顺直的线条——雅金卡的发色让我想起维斯瓦河的黄昏，那张我在负伤之前所见过的最后一幅瑰丽图景......可她睡得并不安稳，缩成一团眼看就要掉下行军床，护士们纷纷发出惊呼，忙过去拍醒她助她调整姿势，用俄语威胁她再乱动就要拿绳子绑起来，我感到一阵反感：对一个集中营的幸存者说出捆绑这样的词我想只会适得其反。而雅金卡除了因疼痛倒吸几口凉气以外只是茫然地眨了眨眼...我突然为语言的隔阂感到庆幸起来。  
雅金卡扭过头，我们之间的空气都恰似凝固。她的右侧上身抽动了一下，脸上立刻被苦楚塞满——坏死的手臂不见了，定是不能被驱动带起来招呼的，只能令缺少麻药的神经震颤罢了。她头上冷汗涔涔，左手平伸向我，手心却被指甲掐紧，她是右边身子不好过了……  
有那么几天，气氛微妙的怪异，两个人都心力交瘁无法动作，视线却总是追随对方去的。雅金卡在生人面前依旧不言不语，但在换纱布的时候会叫住我，会渴求我的一丝支撑了。我遭受磨炼时也大抵如此，在精神上我们并肩作战。  
这里不亚于前线……中间那个焦烂的同志一声不吭的，就在昏睡里死了。马上就有下一个人接替他的床位……八月初的夜晚，突然一切都静下来，伤员也不再大声哭叫，护士的絮语也远去消弥，只剩下新来的病号还在和幻境中的死神天人交战。  
他失去了一条腿，鼻子和眼睑下还残留有鲜血的印，伤的其实并不十分可怖，但就是半昏迷着不醒来，间或突然惊厥抽搐，斯文的样貌变得狰狞，又或者他像现在这样哀婉的喃喃自语，痛苦地呻吟，干裂的嘴唇一张一合，在深渊中呼喊救赎：  
“托……妮亚……”  
我先是吓了一跳，尔后听清那位带给他生命希望的女子之名，同我还差了几个拼写。“寂静”的夜里，这样的凄楚低诉此起彼伏，但屏息凝神你却又什么都感知不到。唯有他的低语与你近似相合，你才会被其困扰，无处得脱。  
名为雅金卡的阴影开始躁动，晦暗光线下她没有了那种阳光下的锋利惊艳，取而代之的是某种若有所思。她用左手轻打响指，食指指着我确认道：  
“托里娅？”  
“托里娅。”  
她又扬起下颚，冲着无意识的男子摇了摇：“托妮亚？”眼珠询问地瞟向我，我忙摆了几下头，她又一下子放松下来。指尖悠哉的虚指了我和男子，游走在两人之间状似打着节拍，露出了然的神色，在我表达疑惑前开了口，一个字一个字的往外蹦：“啧……你，托里娅，去，托妮亚！”左手微微翘起，在空中划了个小弧线，从我连至那个伤员。我意识到她的意思了：要我假装托妮亚先安抚他，没准儿他就安静下来了。  
好吧，我承认第一反应自然是不愿的，除了军队长官还没有人这么命令过我。但我马上冷静下来：和她这样一个根本不会俄语的较什么劲呢？自己何时成了这样？  
即使是在经历了大战以后，我相比之下依旧算得上平和的人……但在此时我还是负罪于自己瞬间的怨怼，因而我照着她说的做了。  
我试探地伸出右手去，将将触碰到他的那一刻他便像捕捉到动物的猎手，条件反射般攥紧，呓语着姑娘之名，有几个护士被惊动了：  
“他说什么？”  
“让他松开你的手，同志！”  
“他先要平静下来，我去拿一点伏特加！”  
我被扯得生疼，雅金卡见状开始和着他喘息的节奏一起重复着那些梦话：“托妮亚……托妮亚……这里……托妮亚……”  
我也趁机轻声细语，用最柔情的声音安抚他说：“我在这里……我就是托妮亚，你不要怕，大家都在呢……我就是托妮亚……”  
男人痛苦的神色勾起我不久前爆发过的压抑感，我不自觉把他化作了曾经在许多个夜晚孤身一人的雅金卡，又仿佛透过雅金卡看到了很多人……  
我对想象中的雅金卡一遍遍地说：“我在这里，我是托里娅……你不要怕……”

男人的手渐渐松驰了，他的胸膛开始微弱缓慢，但终究一点一点上下平稳起伏。护士们想方设法送进去一些酒精，他也许将迎来一夜好梦。  
我长吁一口气，雅金卡不知什么时候也合眼睡去，以一种前所未有的安宁……也许是她也在倾听我的安抚……？容不得我多想，疲劳席卷而来，我也昏昏沉沉地坠入黑暗。  
再醒来时男人也逐渐清醒，护士们藏不住话，他只得尴尬地解释托妮亚是他青梅竹马，其实已经很久未见。他看上去是个大学生，作为补偿我问他是否会翻译波兰语，他在波兰战线作战许久，也曾见过波兰人，于是最终犹犹豫豫地应了。  
雅金卡过了一会儿才醒来，她睡得总是更多一些……消化上也有着问题，集中营彻彻底底毁了她的健康……但她醒了，一切就又好说了。  
男人，或者说大男孩，打着磕巴向她说明自己的身份和目的，她明显吓了一跳，之后除了“能当翻译”以外恐怕也没听进别的，果断打断他的长篇大论，看着我思虑良久，说了几句话后再一次合上了眼，缩回自己的世界不再理他。  
男人怔愣半晌得不到下一步回应，只好侧过来开始给我翻译：  
“她说……之前在那里...…谢谢你了。那个男人甚至把十字顺序画反了，他以为这里是俄罗斯吗？”  
这就是我们之间的第一句话。

托里娅像是完成了一项重要研究一样，长长地呼气，头部后仰枕在小沙发手工制作的装饰毯上。  
“让我休息一下吧孩子，我要好好想想怎么去描绘那个记忆中的雅金卡……老实说我主观臆断得实在太多，自己可能也有点分不清了……”

后来几天我们靠着他完成了最初的熟络……但是他的语言造诣又实在是有限，雅金卡偶尔会说上一些长句子，很可能是她读过的诗歌或者对某些事情的看法，此时他翻出的就很不通顺了……一次偶然有只麻雀伸头进来在低矮的床板间晃头晃脑，丝毫不怕我们，一线阳光照耀在它的身躯上，棕灰的杂斑也变得熠熠生辉，影子被拉长塑型，由麻雀渐渐演变成健硕的鹰。  
雅金卡乐于看到这样的变化，表现得异常亢奋，一个人在那里指指点点，男人的神色愈发迷惑起来，吞吞吐吐支吾了半天，拼出一些不知所云的话：  
“麻雀，降下……电闪雷鸣……害怕……？”  
他不太敢翻译下去了……我也不专注于听他东拉西扯，只好用心灵去感受某种意境，再经过我贫瘠的联想加工组成更加朦胧的句子。  
“麻雀翱翔……让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧！”  
《海燕》我是知道的，自认为这是最贴切的呼应，男人点着头“啊……啊！”的应着，想必他也是熟知这段文字的原句，却不知如何翻译，因为雅金卡在听他说完话以后，面部的表情简直可以说是，异彩纷呈……你瞧，我们到底在经历一场怎样的对话啊！ **（她现在的表情也很精彩，介于好气又好笑之间）**  
她把嘴巴一撇，眉毛一耷拉，我就知道她又要大发牢骚，那男人拍手称：“啊这句，我清楚得不能再清楚了！她说你是个语无伦次的笨蛋，是适合我翻译的句子！”  
我到底没忍住从鼻子里呼出一口气，太阳穴一跳一跳的。  
“同志，养精蓄锐，您还是休息一下比较好……”我已经想翻白眼了，但最终还是只叹下气，顶着莫须有的头衔出神。雅金卡还在欣赏那只麻雀，它展开翅膀扑腾两下，回到了更广阔的世界。她望眼欲穿，直到所有人都把那小鸟遗忘，才扭回头瞪着大眼睛放空。复而蹦出一句话来，不知道对谁说。  
邻床的男子看看我又看看她，一举一动都透出尴尬的谨慎。他斟酌着开口：  
“咳……她说你其实不是没开化的笨蛋，她还挺喜欢你的……抛砖引玉。”  
我忙去看雅金卡，可她已经打定主意不看我了，狙击手良好的视力让我发现了她那金色短发掩盖下，泛红的耳尖……  
我们用最变扭的交流方式，共享最直白的心思……我们早已是精神上亲友乃至…但除此以外呢？  
我也变得手足无措心如擂鼓了，但总是差点什么……

夏末的一个阴雨天，潮湿带来的压抑感令每个人都痛苦不堪，有的士兵忍不住骂街。临床的男子还算有涵养，只静躺着不做声。忽然他冒出一句：“我要走啦。”和我说，也用波兰语和雅金卡说。  
他要转到另一个医院去，也许离他家乡更近些。我的调令一直没有来，大概是因为履历不那么正的缘故。雅金卡笑起来说了什么，他又念叨着：“哎……我也要走啦。”我含糊应和，直到惊觉那句话出自雅金卡之口！  
“你要做什么！到哪里去？”我上半身绷起，一时间连疼痛也尽数忘却。“诶……大概是回家吧……”一贯漫不经心的语调，我听出她在极力掩饰底气不足的紧张。  
“你疯了！你现在不能走……”  
“这有什么，我看好多人都走了，解放当天就要走！”  
我气得简直要昏头了，那都是轻伤员，她现在躺在这里，却还在妄想同他们相提并论！  
不行，我不答应。你走几步就要喘上半天，即使你家就在卢布林也不可能走到。”  
我加重了语气，斩钉截铁的阻拦。她低声“切”了一下，到底没再多说什么，掀起一角被子盖住大半面容，模模糊糊的话音自内传出：“我家还要再西一点……”  
那就更荒谬了，她莫非住在华沙？要知道苏军根本没有攻克华沙！她以为自己是谁……竟会这么想……  
雅金卡学习能力很强，半月功夫能说上一些简单俄语了，负责翻译的男子夹在我们中间，大气也不敢出，悄声加工我们的言词后便努力无视这一切……他要是会的更多一些，可能我们之间的故事又会不太一样……但对于既定结尾而言，过程又如何呢？

* * *

**既定结果？我敏锐的揪着这个词小尾巴记下了它……雅金卡一定是逝去的，可她为了什么而死呢？我感到本身的困扰与这个新问题融合在一处：她是如何认同自己的呢？**  
**自由、平等、民族尊严……这些词语当下如爆炸一般，各处都有人扯着大旗高喊。雅金卡确实显露了诸多这样的特征，她会为此献上生命吗？依照描述，她似乎少有当时的“传统犹太人”特征。**  
**“那么，她是住在华沙咯？”我小心地发问，对于这个地点我始终怀有一丝憧憬，父辈祖辈向我歌颂她的美妙。“准确的说，是华沙的隔都。”托里娅叹着气，“她自幼被一户犹太人收养，本身的血统无从得知，纳粹看来也并不关心……总之她一直在那里，直到起义爆发，隔都被清理。”**  
**我不知道作何感想，只能选择听下去……**

* * *

她不再作声，我以为自己已经把她说服，这件事就这么揭过去了……我没再深思她的想法，一直以己度人，就这样送别了八月，告别了蹩脚的翻译。然而就是九月第一天的早上，她不见了！没人知道怎么回事，一团乱麻……随军医生们报告了负责守卫的营队，几个班被派出去搜寻。人手并不足，可如此阵仗也能算绰绰有余，但不知为何我就是定不下心来：雅金卡是怎样的角色啊？这些人她定是要忙不迭地躲开，再一意孤行向前的！我越思量越发觉的是了，这会像是雅金卡做出来的事，她会死在外面！  
我霎时如坠冰窖，“她会死”一直是我的梦魇……现在也不曾摆脱这恐惧……我忘了自己的痛，忘了医嘱，甚至忘了战争，只记得要找到她。为此我恫吓了一个护士，让她给我找份拐杖来……应该算恫吓吧。腿部是擦伤，大体上好了许多，肩部的贯穿伤和隐匿在完好身躯下的震伤是我的顾虑。但是现在他们通通都要排在雅金卡后，于是我溜出了医院。  
9月的波兰开始降温，有风在吹拂我的面颊，眼睛因为刺激涌出了泪花。这里大概也是城市边缘，原野的起点，还覆盖残垣断瓦。能辨出坦克的履带压印和轰炸以后的土坡坑洼……是一种荒凉的茫然无措：我应往何处去来寻得她呢？

雅金卡其实走得不很远，她走不动了，就在一处被轰炸到土地起皮的深沟里，浑身被冷汗浸透。这里位于树林、原野和城镇的交汇点，可见她其实也没有什么明确目的地，或者她也是一时迷失在陌生的天地下……即使这里本是她的祖国。  
我看到雅金卡的一刹那浑身便钝痛难挡，拐杖也撑不住，顺势扔下它一屁股跪坐在坑洼的边缘，但我的内心雀跃着欢呼：“我找到她了！”因而我尚能对她微笑，不至于被痛觉带到面容扭曲。  
等到这样的兴奋过去，疼痛又带起我的一丝怒意：她凭什么这么做？我又凭什么出来找她！  
我渐渐敛去笑容，仍然向她伸出右手，她完好的左手狠狠抓住我，像是再也不要分开……雅金卡踏着尘土攀爬而至，我们都被呛得大声咳嗽，她的上身摇晃了一下，带着我向后仰去……我们于是一起躺倒在地，左半身的刺痛瞬间没顶，我忍不住痛呼出声：“你在做什么！雅金卡！”  
我真的生气了……多半是疼痛催的。我们花了很久才勉强互相搀扶着站起来，雅金卡同样难受得上气不接下气，但她仍在喘气的间隔咬着牙说：  
“我……知道！你当我不懂……托里娅！”  
她用着含混不清的俄语发怒，词不达意更加深了她的苦楚。  
“我要出来。麻雀一点点……”她左手的拇指食指靠拢做出辅助的手势，“我在那张床上……我一定会死！”  
我也跟着深呼吸，双手搭上她的肩膀，合拢至脸庞……雅金卡的眼泪开始滚落，飞速眨着通红的双眼，呼吸渐渐平复。  
“为什么我要活，立于此地……？”雅金卡还在垂泪，声音里带着鼻音的颤抖，没有叫嚷。  
“你说……我的托里娅……”她的泪水滴滴答答，滑至我的手臂，形成织网一般细密的条纹，又有新的水珠倾流而下，渐次合并扩大……从鼻尖到双耳，因这啜泣终于泛起血色。太阳从云中探出一点头，见她晶莹的泪散落变成碎屑，又匆匆缩回去不再打扰。  
她的身躯在条纹服里那么瘦弱，痉挛不停。我将一只手滑至她的后颈，另一只试图按住她的双肩使她平静。雅金卡微低下头，眉心仍攒成一个凸起，用手怎样都抚不平……于是我把嘴唇轻覆，我们离得那么近，我刚好可以亲吻她的额头……

有那么几秒，我们都摒弃了喧闹的呼吸……

我们又一次在医院中迎接黎明。一个月前的昏沉感再度袭来，左肩的伤口化脓感染了，再恶化下去我恐怕也逃不过截肢的命运……队伍里的几个同志来看过我，他们刚刚打赢了白俄罗斯战役，要继续下一步进攻，因此也是来告别的。我又一次看到了伊丽莎白，她听我讲完事情的始末以后一言不发，只是担忧地望着昏睡的雅金卡……雅金卡……她变得沉默寡言，并不是她想要这样，而是身体状况只允许她如此。她的右臂也开始发炎肿大，诱发了高烧，谁也没想到发热赖上了她，即使她不烧的颤抖也会被低热长期折磨。  
伊丽莎白很快就要离开了，她临走前欲言又止，最后对我说：“等到春天，荒野里就能再次长出牧草。”  
我谢过她，真切地盼望这冬天过得快一点……可我也愈发感到希望渺茫……  
雅金卡每天在黎明时分迎接破晓，而后再度沉沉睡去，一直到临近中午才能清醒上一会儿，之后就是傍晚……夜晚她则是挣扎于浅眠和昏迷之间……  
进入冬天她昏迷的时间越来越长，甚至好几天不吃不喝地病着……她本就吸收不良啊！我已经可以下床走动，常常是在她床边铺上自己的被褥，守着她睁眼：她每次醒来都一定要看到我才行。  
我心痛地用手抚平她的金发，发根有些脆弱了，细软的短发总是会无声无息地断落几根撒在我的手心，我一根根拾起收好，最后竟有了一小把。雅金卡清醒的时候还会笑着伸出左手来拉着我一起极细致地计数，最后她托起我的右手轻扣在左手掌心，把我左手手指一根根压下，包裹成拱起的形状，像是沙滩上的贝壳，亦或是一艘小船——她像推纸船一样把我的双手推向我的胸口，特别认真的对我说：  
“拿走吧。”  
她最后一次真正的清醒，赠给我几根发丝……  
12月的寒风席卷而来，夺去她最后一丝生机……2日的深夜雅金卡突然从昏迷中醒来，拉着我说：  
“托里娅……说点什么吧。”她了无生气地躺在床上，紧闭的门口不会再出现神采奕奕的麻雀。  
“讲吧……”她再次祈求到，即使她也清楚不可能听懂我的每一句话。我能说什么……一定不要是战争，即使她听不清。  
我感到口干舌燥，喉咙像是被尖刺卡住一般生疼，一星儿唾沫也挤不出。也许所有的水分都向我的泪腺奔流而去了，眼眶酸的发胀。可我不能哭，雅金卡还在等我说话……她为什么总是那么犟着啊！  
我先是说起俄罗斯的农场，她明显没有在听，我还是尽力说得生动一些。但连我也渐渐觉得乏善可陈，那个麦场中劳作的少女仿佛变成了别人一样，机械地重复着动作，井然有序……  
而那些曾经匆匆背下的诗歌却如同夏日牧草，一句句鲜活起来，长短不一地四处游荡着，诉说着远方国度亘古不变的自然灵魄。  
“原谅我，雅金卡……我想要讲讲立陶宛，你会喜欢那里的森林与湖光山色，听一听吧……”  
诗歌需要一些情感，我绞尽脑汁去回想，一年前在天幕下的那一份苍茫，去把零落的史诗拼凑……雅金卡果真又有了一点兴趣，喃喃复述着散去的词句：  
“立陶宛……”  
“立陶宛。”  
“这样的……波兰也……”  
“波兰也……我看到了……”  
“我为什么……活下来……托里娅！”  
她已经少有进气了，还在努力聚起涣散的神识……  
“我是……怕……”  
“什么……？”  
“也去看…立陶宛吧……”  
“好……”  
我的声音跟随她缓缓下沉，最后她只有气若游丝的吐息，我放轻了呼吸逐渐凑近她，比在初秋田野上更为贴近，细微的词语如披上浓雾……  
“我的生命……拜托你……”  
在寒夜中最后一缕温热气息散去，光华与黑暗合为一体……她离开了。

**黎明从潮湿的黑幕里悄然出现**  
**带来了没有朝霞的暗淡的一天**  
**早已是白昼，但四处仍模糊不清**

他们带走了雅金卡，高大的男医生打横抱起她，无力的头颅往后仰去，又被躯干徒劳地吊着。医生带起的风依旧托起她的金发，比夏天时更浓密柔顺些许，却再没有生长的余地了……耳畔再度传来尖锐的鸣刺，如遥远云层中传出的惊闪，撕破天穹，漆黑之后陷入无眠的白夜……它们都在替我嘶吼，无论哪个角落都响彻这种吼声……唯一的趁机正被攥在我的掌心，不知往何方寻她的魂灵……  
她被掩埋了吗？亦或者，“为了人民的健康”被焚烧？如果是前一种，我也许还能觅一处荒冢，如果是后一种……  
我又看到了原野上那座突兀的烟囱……烟尘直上天空，谁知道未来会不会依旧如此呢……  
我被这渺茫的想象打在原地，雅金卡也许终究也没有摆脱……

* * *

**托里娅渐渐呜咽起来，客厅内只闻此一种声音，天光也是一样黯淡……她用沉默宣告了此段叙述的自由，雅金卡一并带走了它，托里娅再不会提起……她所要填充的还剩下既定的结局。**

* * *

我不记得12月还剩下什么……我借了针线学着做了一个粗陋的布包，塞进雅金卡的头发，放在了贴身的口袋。也许我的伤口不是在愈合，而是渐渐麻木，我终于要被调去后方了。我的战争，以及国家的战争，这一年就要一起结束。  
明斯克已经在重建，这里的医疗营颇有规模，担架手们来来回回运送着重伤员。我的行走暂且无虞，只是精神萎靡不振。  
浑浑噩噩的我慢吞吞地拖在队伍后面，男人们互相搀扶着，因为女医疗员搬不动他们。我快要撑不住了，雅金卡微弱的声音不断在我脑海里徘徊，恍恍惚惚的。突然有人撑住我的身子，冬妮娅特有的，略带哭腔的尖叫传来：“托里娅！你怎么成了这个样子！”  
她不由分说地架起我，生拉硬拽到一架板车附近，又扯着嗓子喊：“娜塔莎快下来，来看看我们可怜的托里娅啊！”板车上的少女闻声猛地回头瞪大了双眼，那种凌厉的气场一看便认得，那就是娜塔莉亚。她头发长度还没有恢复，潦草地盘了起来，轮廓因而变得鲜明清晰，然后她便掀起一角裙摆从车上跳落，利落地搬来一个破破烂烂的铁桶，生扯下一整块衣料浸上桶里的水，直接向我的脸上招呼：“看看你的样子，都要认不出了！”她咬牙切齿的……  
后来，我们就是在这里迎接胜利日的。其实这座医院里也有德国伤员，都是少年人，我们所有人在一起哭了一场……一个德国士兵扯下肩章投进燃烧的篝火，我们的人醉醺醺地摇过去，紧接着就是半瓶伏特加“哗啦”一浇，火焰瞬间弹跳起来吞没了那小小的布片，差点烧了醉汉的手。那健壮的男子突然就蹲下开始大哭，咕哝着听不清的话，德国人直勾勾地盯着爆裂的火焰，看火星迸出来化作灰烬……  
部队陆陆续续从前线回到这里，这次不是撤退，这是好事。娜塔莉亚人前还是常常绷着一张脸，但她笑的次数在变多，打绷带的动作能反映她不平静的心。 **（她用手比划着，试图模拟着什么）** 在妥帖安排好伤员以后我们便可以回家，如今这座小学校改成的野战医院突然热闹起来，酒精也变多了 **（她说到酒精，笑容明显有了一刻停滞）。** 酒精……我当时真的需要酒精。  
胜利的喜悦盖不过我的惶恐，我没有急着回到空空如也的家，干脆每天帮着那对儿姐妹照顾伤员，其实就是在自虐。终于一天我再无法麻痹自己了，倒在教堂的角落握着那个装有雅金卡头发的布包，发疯一般撕扯我亲手补上的针脚，咬着牙落泪，不发一声……那一刻我说不好自己的心情，无名的愤怒在支配我，我听到自己喃喃自语：  
“凭什么，雅金卡？你凭什么可以？”  
可她究竟“可以”什么？我完全不知道……没有在想，50年来也没有。

* * *

**我知道出于情理我此时应该保持缄默或者引导开解，但我依然大胆地打断她：“这么多年来一点都没有吗？哪怕是一点点感悟？”**  
**她看向我的眼睛，长久静默。就在我感到后悔不迭并打算道歉时，她又缓缓开口了：**

* * *

太复杂了，有针对个人情感的，针对这场战争的，还有关于种族和思想上的，纠缠不清，我甚至不知道为什么自己当时要呼喊雅金卡……冬妮娅后来跑过来一把夺去布包，否则它就要烂了，雅金卡的头发散出几缕来，金发和当初简直别无二致。几个轻伤病号走过，嘻嘻哈哈地举着瓶伏特加，那样招摇过市。娜塔莉亚拉下她的发带，其实那不过是下裙摆的白布。勉强盘起的米金色头发松松垂落，仍然没有从前长。  
她把布条揉成一团，当那些人走近的时候瞄准领头人的太阳穴扔去，那人条件反射一般仰倒， 几个同伴捞过了发带，吹着口哨望向这边，见到我的眼泪后有些茫然无措。  
娜塔莉亚梗起脖子，示意他们把半瓶酒留下，而后赶紧走人，帅呆了。而我意识到眼泪传达不了什么……何时都是。  
于是我狠抹了两下眼睛，把布包仔细叠好，接过伏特加与雅金卡隔空致意：“ **看着我吧，雅金卡。你现在无所畏惧了。** ”

小半瓶的酒，我赌气一样尽数灌下去，没接触瓶口。之后我还在胸口草草画了十字，顺序乱七八糟的，她俩替我警戒着，冬妮娅悄声说：“我听说，东正教和基督、天主那些画十字方向不一样，犹太教我不知道。”  
我心下彼时只有刺激后的平静无波，宗教在我这里地位很微妙，但似乎是多祈祷一分，雅金卡就多一份保障，哪怕她早已成为了魂灵……  
我因而感到了释然，什么真主天父，亦或是无神明的现实。最后下定决心说：“我要到立陶宛去。”  
……

* * *

**日光西斜，托里娅的面容隐在阴影里，良久。尔后她长叹一声说道：**

**我想，我给她做一切我能做的，动机甚至都模糊不明……**

**我尽量轻轻的按停录音机，掂量思忖着这一份采访的价值，也许价值一词太过功利，但我终归要找把尺子衡量什么。**  
**在一切尘埃落定后，又相继发生了很多事，纽伦堡审判并不尽善尽美，但大家都尽力装作满足或是不在乎。当我们这一代长到托利娅等人奔赴战场的年纪，表现得什么也不信了，而我们的父辈对过去又讳莫如深。从小到大，他们竭尽全力避免让我产生“我是特别的”这类的想法，唯恐我会被美国社会排斥，“菲利克斯”的名字多少寄予了某种理想，但没有太多“民族的特征”。**  
**访谈结束后我整理了东西准备告辞，脑中慢慢品味着那句“看着我吧，雅金卡。现在你无所畏惧了”，回神时发现托里娅的目光停在我全套粉色系的行头上，饶有兴味地注视着，我感到面部有些发烧：坚持喜欢了几十年粉色可是我别样的骄傲！**  
**尽管如此我不得不承认，每次面对这样的目光我第一反应仍是寻找一个掩体，哪怕拿手捂住眼睛，之后再尖锐反驳回去，诸如“刻板印象”“不知尊重”之类，成为记者以后也没有变化。**  
**仅仅是喜欢粉色这一点便是如此，托里娅隐藏多年的情感又怎能……但我这次没有再任性下去，什么都没有说，动机也是复杂而模糊不清的。**  
**她只是皱了皱眉，送我走到一层店面，从某个小木柜里取出一件手工风铃来，小巧的挂饰，粉色元素为主，带上它我定能“闻名”于大街小巷，向所有人报告我的行踪——这该死的，完美的张扬！**  
**于是我干脆更彻底一点，“请问这些三色堇，我能带走几朵吗？”**  
**“哦请自便，如果是要养的话我可以给你容器和泥土，你只需……”**  
**“呃不好意思我并不擅长养花……就，单纯想拿几朵装饰……”老天，我的态度一定称得上笨拙无礼！**  
**托里娅笑了笑，拿起了小剪刀，不同的花色她都剪到了，一捧小小的花束，妥帖地在粉色包装纸围成的世界里舒展。**  
**这是1995年的初夏。**

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> （1）“致敬著名作家”：指赫尔曼·黑塞，德国作家，诗人。作品多以小市民生活为题材，表现对过去时代的留恋，也反映了同时期人们的一些绝望心情，《荒原狼》是他其中一本作品。  
> （2）“新加入的立陶宛”：就在苏德战争打响前一年，苏联刚刚完成在波罗的海的扩张。之前波兰拿走了立陶宛的维尔纽斯，瓜分波兰后苏联将其还给立陶宛，然后就让立陶宛成为了自己的一部分（。  
> （3）隔都：德占区的犹太人聚集区，条件很糟糕。  
> （4）关于狙击手：基本上二人一组，一人主要观察一人主要狙击，但也可以单兵作战。二战中苏联每个师团的射击排有三个狙击手（如果我没把斯大林的话理解错的话），一般也是男男搭配女女搭配，文中属于实在缺人，之后托里娅设定成单兵也是如此……其实有点微妙……  
> 因为战争展开的过于匆忙，很多狙击手受训时间并不很久，可以成编制也可作为步兵的精确射手步坦作战。托里娅并非最精锐的狙击手，在攻城战中还是安排她以精确射手为主了……  
> （5）马伊达内克集中营：因为使用毒气而臭名昭著。在苏联红军到达前强迫营内人员西撤，红军解放时只救下不到一千人。  
> （6）白俄罗斯战役：1944年苏联攻势之一，大纵深战线推进至波兰，白俄罗斯全境解放，立陶宛和波兰东部解放。  
> 其中卢布林-布列斯特战役解放了马伊达内克集中营。  
> （7）亚当·密茨凯维奇：浪漫主义的代表诗人，波兰19世纪最伟大的诗人，革命家。代表作有《青春颂》、《塔杜施先生》（又名立陶宛的最后一次袭击）等。文中托里斯和雅金卡朗诵的诗歌都是出自他手，《跋诗》一篇推荐看看原文。  
> （8）关于“菲利克斯”：个人认为这并不是一个具有波兰风格的名字，相对于目前我所看到的人名而言。东欧中欧那边的名字很有特色，这一点大家都知道，不过用不死鸟这个意向指代波兰是很有意思的  
> （9）关于军队编制和战争：资料来源大抵是维基百科和各种军事论坛纪念网站，太零碎了……我的第一观看者是个逻辑狂魔，因此我揪编制和地点非常细，只能说非常巧的是我构想的情节历史上真的有军队这么走了  
> 托里娅所在的军队全称为第247罗斯拉夫红旗步兵师，后期指挥官是格里高利·丹尼索维奇·穆欣少将。


End file.
